Holy
by Leora Condour
Summary: After a rough hunt, Dean confronts his feelings. Destiel. NSFW. Based around the song "HOLY" by Florida Georgia Line.


So I have recently fallen hard for Supernatural and now have a special place in my heart for Destiel. It's been a while since I've seen a show that has thrown some major hints like this to a couple, lol. In all seriousness though, I have been on a country music kick and when I first heard this song I knew it was meant for these two! I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song as you read. Please read/review!

Disclaimer: NSFW. I do not own/have any rights to Supernatural or the song "Holy" by Florida Georgia Line.

~O*O~

Dean let the door of the motel room slam shut behind him, tossing his bag onto the floor and making a bee line for the mini bar. He opened it roughly, grabbed a handful of the small bottles, not paying any mind to what alcohol he had even grabbed, slammed the cabinet shut, threw himself onto the bed and downed one of the bottles like a shot. Sam and him had split up for a few weeks to cover more ground on the latest rash of particularly disgusting murders. They had pegged it down to a certain nest of vamps that had a penchant for stalking couples. And these last victims…

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he chucked the empty bottle to the floor, popping off the lid of the next one and downing it even faster than the first, giving a sharp exhale at the burn after. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to get rid of the image that plagued him. He had walked in on the latest kill, the face of the man staring at him pinning Dean to the spot.

The fucking vamps had found a guy who could be Castiel's doppelganger. They had even had the balls to write 'To Dean Winchester, With Love' in the poor guy's blood. He had no idea how the nest had found out about Castiel, but he had made them pay for it. Dearly.

Still though, he couldn't shake the feeling he had had when he first had laid eyes on the victim. For that brief moment it took his brain to process the scene before him, he swore his heart had completely stopped. Sure that moment had passed in the blink of an eye, but it shook something deep in the Winchester.

Dean sighed deeply, trying for a cleansing breath as he dropped the second bottle and downed the next. He barely understood what it was that had surfaced this night and why it hadn't before. He had always had feelings for the angel, having such a deep connection to him that he couldn't even put into words. It scared him more than anything had ever before. And now, letting the full symptoms of his fear and shock wash over him after the attack, he realized something about himself that was utterly terrifying.

"I fucking need you, Cas." Dean muttered, his eyes closed and head tilted up to the ceiling. He pressed his lips tight, stifling the cry that made his shoulders shudder. The muscle spasm seemed to work the alcohol though his system as he felt the familiar dizzying cloud start to form in his head. He needed more booze, anything to drown out this feeling that rocked him down to his soul. He had never felt this kind of closeness to anyone before. And it scared him…terrified him…made him desperate for anything to deny him this feeling.

Deep down Dean knew that nothing would ever negate his connection to Castiel, the fallen angel that had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. That man was his everything. And if anything ever happened to him, Dean would die.

A soft flutter broke the silence in the small room. Dean didn't have to turn, he could feel Castiel's presence.

"Dean, you-" Castiel stopped short as he rounded the edge of the bed to see Dean's face. Those deep blue eyes darkened at the sight of the hunter, a heat seeming to emanate from the angel as his eyes took in the hunters appearance, "Who did this to you?"

It was then that Dean realized he still had the nest's blood all over him. It was a wonder no one had called the cops about the strange man covered in blood at the Northern Woods Motel. Dean scanned himself quickly, looked to Castiel and shook his head, silently saying that the blood wasn't his. Before he could stop himself, Dean stood up and wrapped Castiel into a tight embrace, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. He could feel the angel's muscles tense in his embrace, but he soon wrapped his arms around him in return. Dean pressed his cheek into Castiel's hair, feeling it become wet due to the tears that fell freely now. He brought his hand up to gently cup the back of Castiel's head as he tilted his head to whisper into his ear, "N-never leave, Cas…I could never m-" his throat tightened, making him unable to speak.

Castiel squeezed Dean tight, mirroring the hunter's hand placement as he tried to cocoon him into his body, "Dean, I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere…Not without you."

Dean placed a small kiss to Castiel's head as he tried to stave off a shiver. His body was desperate to have him fully break down into a mess, but he was a Winchester, stowing away emotion was in his DNA.

Castiel pulled away from Dean enough to look the man in his face, a cool breeze seeming to blow through the room. Dean looked down at himself realizing that Castiel had healed his few minor injuries and cleaned him of the vampire's blood with his grace. He let his eyes travel back to Castiel's, that sad puppy look about them as he gently lifted a hand to wipe away a stray tear. He could feel the angel read the recent events from his mind as he held his hand against Dean's cheek, who instinctively let his head loll into it and his eyes flutter close for only an instant.

"Dean, I-…I am so sorry."

"Just, I-Cas I need you." Was all Dean could muster to say before Castiel closed the small distance between them and kissed Dean tenderly. Dean sighed into the kiss, eternally grateful that his angel had come to his rescue.

Dean pulled away, bringing his hands up to hold Castiel's face, their foreheads resting against one another, "Why me, Cas? What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Castiel gave a soft laugh, "Dean Winchester, you are one of the most important humans on Earth. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Dean laughed, choking some on his previous tears. He kissed his angel again, grabbing a hold of him as he moved to fall back onto the bed with him.

Dean needed this. His angel succumbing to his touch, the feel of his soft lips on his, the growing desperate need they both had to feel each other's skin. Both men started to strip the other of their clothes, with each article of clothing disappearing they moved to be more comfortable on the bed. There was urgency to their kisses, their caresses that told the other just how much they needed to be grounded. To physically know that the other was there and would always be there, no matter what.

Dean had rolled them over and adjusted so Castiel was below him, their hips in line with each other. Dean ground into Castiel as he kissed the angel's neck down to his chest, leaving tender bites along the way. The angel's hands roamed his back, massaging but leaving small scratch marks in their wake. He met Dean for every thrust, moaning in desperation.

"D-Dean, I need you i-in-" Castiel began, but Dean cut him off by bringing a hand down to Castiel's hard cock, gripping him and making the angel give out a desperate groan, his back arching off of the mattress into Dean's touch.

Dean started a slow rhythm of pumping Castiel as he trailed his kisses down his stomach. His mouth trailed over to nibble on Castiel's right hip, causing him to bring his hands down to dig into Dean's scalp. Dean groaned at his touch and gave the angel a rough bite on the hip in return. Castiel grimaced some at the pain but was quickly moaning Dean's name as he had started to tease his cock with his mouth. Castiel chanced a look down at Dean only to be met by his emerald eyes glowing back up at him as he delivered a sinfully long lick up his member and finished it by flicking his tongue over his head. A throaty moan left Castiel's lips before he bit his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered closed.

Dean left his work to scale back up Castiel's body and lay against him, making sure Castiel could feel just how bad he still wanted him, "I interrupted you a second ago, what did you want?" He whispered into Castiel's ear, grinning as he felt the angel squirming under him.

"I-I want you inside me, Dean." Castiel turned to kiss Dean's neck, running his hands down the hunter's strong biceps.

"Really now? Well I won't let you wait any longer." Dean replied, moving back down to kneel between Castiel's knees. Castiel would swear later Dean had somehow summoned the lube he suddenly had and used to begin opening him. Castiel couldn't stop the string of moans and sighs that left his mouth. Dean kissed Castiel's thighs, laughing against them, "Are you gonna sing for me, Cas?"

"Oh, Dean, I-ngh…" Was all Castiel got out as Dean inserted another finger.

Dean lightly nibbled on Castiel's thigh, withdrawing his fingers, "I never knew you were a part of the actual choir, Castiel." He laughed at his own joke.

Castiel smiled despite his predicament, "Dean, I'm not a part of the choir, you kno-Oh, Dean!"

Dean had swiftly inserted himself into Castiel, grinning at the higher pitched moan eliciting from his angel. As he began a slow rhythm with Castiel, Dean rained kisses all over Castiel's chest as he gave over to sighing and moaning Dean's name in time to him. Steadily they built up speed, both growing more and more anxious for their release.

"Damn, Cas, I love you." Dean muttered between thrusts.

"I love you t-too." Castiel replied, desperately moving against Dean as they both moved closer to the edge.

The hunter and his angel came in unison, calling out the others name as they did.

~O*O~

The sound of rain echoed outside the motel room as Dean came awake. He reveled in the feel of Castiel curled up against him, his dark hair a mess that tickled his nose. He buried his face in the mop of hair and inhaled, squeezing him closer to him. Castiel's hand came up to lightly stroke Dean's arm in a sleepy manner.

"Morning, Dean." Castiel whispered, placing a small, chaste kiss on Dean's forearm.

Dean gave a soft groan of a reply and moved to kiss Castiel's neck, then nuzzled near his ear. He didn't know what came over him to make him do what he did next.

" _When the sun had left and the winter came, and the sky thought to only bring the rain, I sat in darkness all broken hearted. I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone, I never meant to cry, started losing hope. But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me._ "

Castiel smiled and tried to squeeze even tighter into Dean. He had never heard Dean's voice like this, sure he would sing along with the radio occasionally, but this was him truly singing. His deep baritone voice sent shivers down the angel's spine, let alone what the words he was singing were doing to his heart rate.

" _You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving. Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in. You're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you. You're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you._ "

Each time Dean sang the word holy he had placed a kiss somewhere along Castiel's neck and shoulder. Castiel smiled and started to laugh some at Dean, though the hunter didn't seem to mind as he continued, slowly bringing Castiel to lay under him as he trailed his kisses over his chest.

" _You made the brightest days from the darkest nights. You're the river bank where I was baptized, cleansed from the demons that were killing my freedom. Let me lay you down, give me to ya. Get you singing babe, hallelujah. We'll be touching, we'll be touching Heaven._ "

Here Dean had fully moved to by lying on top of Castiel, nuzzling into the angel's neck as he sang to him and running his hands down the man's sides. Castiel reveled in his hunter's touch, feeling like an instrument being played just right.

" _You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving. Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in. You're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you. You're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_."

Dean had rolled his body up so he could look down into Castiel's eyes. Deep ocean blue meeting bright emerald eyes, both lit with laughter as Dean sang the next line with an exaggerated enthusiasm.

" _I don't need the stars cause you shine for me. Like fire in my veins you're my ecstasy, you're my ecstasy_."

Castiel then leaned up and captured Dean's lips before replying to him in song, enjoying the dilation in Dean's eyes at the sound of his own singing voice., " _You're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you_ , _high on loving you. You're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_."

Dean smiled back at Castiel as he sang the last line, " _You're the healing hands where it used to hurt. You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church. You're holy_."


End file.
